Going Gaga
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Is Cain shadowing DG or stalking her? songfic for my DG to Lady Gagas 'Paparazzi'


Dedicated to Dg and her madmad bunnies

"And in the eastern country we have to go and help the Munchkins rebuild their uhm-" Azkadellia looked over to her sister for a good description of the tree top dwellings

"Ewok Villiage." DG replied without hesitation. Nearly everyone at the table looked confused, with the exception of the prince consort. DG suspected her fathers coughing fit was just a show to hide his laughter.

Ever since the Eclipse, DG and Azkadellia had taken a personal mission to help the O.Z. The princesses travelled from one area to another, rebuilding one town here, tearing down a structure of the witch there, battling long coats just about everywhere.

Which is why the king and queen always insisted their daughters had a proper escort.

"Very well Darling, " The queen smiled fondly at her eldest daughter.

"As long as you two are back in time for DGs betrothal ball." Ahamo smiled.

Dg groaned softly but her mother only shrugged. She looked carefully around the table. "And for an escort?"

"Ankle biters. " Glitch shuddered. DG didnt blame him. Tied to the roof of a cage with only half a brain had to be terrifying. "Well if youre going Doll, Ill go too."

"Raw go." DGs veiwer friend nodded.

"Count me in too." Rugduat, a reformed longcoat added, which was joined by a chours of guards agreeing to follow.

**We are the crowd, we're c-coming out got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you it's so magical, we'd be so fantastico**

"How about you Mr Cain?" DG smiled, knowing the extinman wouldnt let her go anywhere alone. And 'alone' basically boiled down to 'Without him nearby'.

Cain looked up shrewdly, as though wondering why DG even had to ask. "I think I can get Demilo to lend us his van again."

**leather and jeans, garage glamorous not sure what it means but this photo of us it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights 'cause you know that baby I**

"Cool we ll go tomorrow morning." DG grinned.

Suns rise found the company preparing to head out. There were many people milling around, bodyguards resistance fighters well wishers and even some lowly gossips.

"I feel like a celebrerty." DG said. "All these people just to stare at us."

"Celebu what?" Cain replied

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi baby, there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi**

I'll be your girl backstage at your show velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar in between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes

"Princesses!"

DG looked up only to be blinded by a flashint light. "Ah jeeze." she growled "I hate flash photgraphy."

Cain didn't hesitate a moment, but jumped forward and seized the offending camera. "I ever catch you round here again youll be wishin a more merciful death, like a rogue Pahpay."

DG laughed and followed Cain "I sometimes think you take your job too seriously."

"Im sworn to protect you." Cain replied

"Is that the only reason you stuck around? the mystic man made you pinkie swear?"

"Sure kid." Cain replied evasivley.

DG rolled her eyes. "And what if I said I didnt need your protection?"

"Youd never."

"Oh yeah?" DG smirked mischeviously. "Fine I'll say it now. I dont need your protection."  
For a small second the stunned look on Cains face was priceless. But he soon pulled himself together and gave a curt nod.

"Alright then Ill just take my leave."

DG turned away to hide the tears. Why did he insist she didnt mean more to him than just a ward? Surely he felt more?

She certainly did.

**shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn my lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry it don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie 'cause you know that baby I**

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi**

No matter how many people were in the room, DG felt completly alone. It was so wierd to not see his shadow flit from the corner of her eye. DG never realized how closely Cain had kept watch on her until he was no longer there. The loss of her tin man made DG wasppish at everyone.

After a month of DG snapping at everyone, Cain found himself in a dark ally at the mercy of a very angry Raw and Glitch

"Alright Tin man you made your point. Hope youre proud, you only broke DGs heart."

"No Glitch. Listen"

"Cain too proud." Raw growled "Hurt Dg and self. "

" I only left bcause the kid told me to- "

"We all know you never really left." Glitch replied. "Now come on. Dg needs rescuing."

"What? Dgs in trouble and you two are here arguing with me?"  
Cain growled and set off before the other two could explain.

" Where is she? Wheres the Princess?" Cain said, storming into the castle of finaqua. Some very nervous looking guards pointed silently to the double doors leading to the Ballroom.

Cain drew his gun as Glitch and Raw caught up to him.

"Whoa there Quickdraw." Glitch said, trotting up beside him. "DG isnt hurt or anything- aside from when you broke her heart- but shes trapped in one of her mothers balls. And she wanted to see you."

"DG not like dancing. Not like dukes and princes." Raw added. "Want talk to friends. Talk to Cain."

Cain relaxed and put his gun away. "I was never much for talkin."

Glitch and Raw lead him into the ballroom and stopped is suprise at the door.

"Looks like the kid is the only one who dosnt need rescuing after all." Cain said in Awe.

DG was (alone) in the middle of the dance floor, dancing somewhat scandalously to an outragous song

_Lets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stickLets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stickLets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Cain youre back!" Dg grinned, running to his arms.

Cain laughed and hugged her, carefully though as if she were made of glass.

**real good, we dance in the studio snap snap, to that song on the radio don't stop for anyone we're plastic but we still have fun**

"I never really left." He laughed, trying to emulate her dance moves.

"Really?" Dg asked skeptictly.

"Yes really. And we are going to talk about that soon to be removed Tattoo. "

DG blushed. "So you couldnt break youre promise to the Mystic man?" She said looking away from him.

It was the only reason he d stay. It was his duty to protect her.

"Thats not why I stayed." Cain replied in a low voice. " I need to know your safe DG. I figured it out on the road. When the witch got hold of you. I can survive almost anything. I survived in that box I survived the jump off the cliff, getting shot out the window. Being weak as a baby and relying ong Glitch for everything. Hell its a wonder we both survived that."

Dg chuckled weakly.

"But I cant survive the idea of never seeing you again. I need you in my life DG. I love you."

"The press is going to have a field day with this." Dg grabbed the lapels to the old gray duster and pulled her bodyguard into a kiss.

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me papa-paparazzi**


End file.
